Christmas Cookies
by Love and HeartBreak21
Summary: Abby and Connor are left alone to make Christmas Cookies.


**CHRISTMAS COOKIES**

* * *

><p>" Yes!"<p>

Cutter, Claudia, Stephen, and Abby gave a look at Connor, who put his fist down and shifted. " What?" he asked.

They all blinked.

" Nothing... nothing."

Connor sighed and disappeared into the kitchen as Abby rolled and eyes and turned to the other three. " So... you're all going Christmas shopping?" she asked, raising her eye brows. The team was having a Christmas Party and Connor forgot to buy the decorations.

" Yep, don't worry. You'll be here making Christmas cookies with Connor." Stephen winked.

Abby glared. " Yeah! I know, that's why he just exclaimed, 'Yes' !"

" Good luck, Abby. We'll be back soon." Claudia smiled.

The three left and as Abby turned away, Cutter pulled something out of his jacket and placed it on the door and smiled over at Abby before disappearing. She sighed and looked over at Connor.

" So," she said, walking over to the counter and got out the ingredients they needed to make the cookies. She had cards of step by step diections because well... she wasn't the best cook. " You ready?"

" Truthfully, Abby? No. I was never the best cook. "

She smiled. " Neither am I."

" But Stephen is! He made me this awesome-" Connor started to say, but Abby burst out laughing and held a hand up to stop him.

" Wait, Stephen can cook? How come he never made anything for me?"

" Maybe he likes me more."

" Connor, please!" Abby laughed. " Come on, let's get on making these cookies." She walked over to the counter and wrapped an apron around herself and looked down and groaned. " I look ridiculous!"

" How do _I _look?" Connor asked, turning her way and she saw him wearing an apron that was pink with purple flowers. She laughed and covered her mouth as she watched her friend spin around.

" Wow!"

" Oh come on! Do I really look that bad, Abby?"

She continued to laugh. " Oh no! You look amazing, Connor!" she ran over and played some music.

After they made fun of each other they got to work. Abby cracked the eggs while Connor opened the flour and sugar. Somehow they managed to get flour and powdered sugar all over them.

Abby licked some sugar off her finger and read the directions. " Okay... next we pour all of this into a bowl."

" Um, which bowl?" Connor asked, looking around at five bowls.

" I don't know! How about we use this one?" she asked, pointing to a small bowl, Connor groaned. " What?"

" It's going to take forever in that one because we're making multiple batches."

Abby shifted. Connor then had an idea. " I have an idea! Let's skip the small bowl...and put everything in the big one! Then it'll all be done, no waiting. And we both hate waiting."

" You know what? That's not a bad idea Connor!"

Connor went to pour all the ingredients in the bowl while Abby got out of the kitchen to add the mixture. It was a tight fit but they managed to put the bowl under the mixture.

They waited for the cookies, and Connor sighed. " Does this thing do any faster?" he complained.

" Yeah it does. But don't-"

It was too late, he already flicked the switch to make it go even faster which turned out really, really bad. Dough flew everywhere on Abby, Connor, the kitchen, the floor, the doors, etc.

" Ah! Turn it off, you idiot!" Abby yelled at him.

Connor ran over and tried. " It's stuck! Gah!" cookie dough hit him straight in the face.

Abby ran over to Connor to join him. " Move away!" she ordered and smashed the mixture with a hammer. Finally, it stopped. She turned to face Connor. " Really?!" she yelled.

" Hey! I didn't mean to!" he said, getting some cookie dough off his cheek and it hit Abby. His eyes widen as she glared.

" Hey!" Abby grabbed some cookie dough off her arm and threw it at Connor. " Hmph! AH!" More dough stuck to her, then a cookie dough battle rose. They were ducking under the chairs and counter, flinging cookie dough flying as music played.

At one point, Connor grabbed her by the waist and flung cookie dough at her. She laughed so hard, her face hurt.

After minutes of bonding and laughter, the fighting stopped and they ran over to the door panting for air and laughed again. " Okay! I total won that war!" Connor exclaimed puffing out his chest.

Abby hit his chest. " No way, I total won that."

" Um, Abby-"

" But that was so fun!"

" Abby-"

" We should-what?" she asked, looking at his eyes which were up. She followed his gaze and saw him looking at a mistletoe, her eyes widen and she looked up at Connor. Now she just realized how short she was and how... cute his brown eyes were.

He smiled down. " Christmas Tradition."

Abby blinked, her face pink. " No way!"

" I'll pay you back anything."

" Anything?"

He nodded.

" Wait... you want to kiss me?"

" No! It might be an awesome black mail if I wanna have fun and if we do kiss, if you make me do something you can also black mail me."

Abby laughed and bit her lip. " Okay..."

Then, next thing she knew she pressed her lip softly against Connor's who quickly kissed her back, she didn't expect him to kiss her so quickly, so she had to rest her hand on the wall.

The broke off, but their lips still so close. " Whoa, there tiger."

He blushed, his hands cupping her cheeks. " Sorry , Abs."

Abby looked up at him, they were so close...

Out in the hall, Claudia shivered and held onto Cutter's jacket that he gave her. " It was freezing out there!"

" We know." Stephen smiled and looked over at the door. " Do you think they survived?" he asked.

" Please, Stephen it's not like they're fighting off a dinosaur." Claudia breathed.

Cutter nodded. " Yeah, but I have a little surprise. I put a mistletoe up on the door."

" Really?" Stephen said, opening the door. " How did you-"

" BLOODY HELL!" Cutter yelled, seeing Connor and Abby under the mistletoe and jumped away from each other, Claudia and Stephen looked at the kitchen with wide eyes.

" Oh my god!"

" Oh, you're here! You should try some of the cookie dough. It's really good." Connor smiled and all of a sudden, Abby picked up some dough from his cheek and ate it, nodding her head.

" What the hell happened in here?" Claudia asked, eyeing the two.

Abby shifted. " Well," Connor started. " This... anomaly opened and all these little creatures came out..."

" Yeah, and they were messing up the kitchen and we tried to get them back through the anomaly before it closed..." Abby added.

" And during the struggle, all... this happened." Connor finished.

They all gave the two a look.

" Good thing this is your house. You might want to clean this up." Stephen laughed.

" Well, we learned our lesson never EVER let you two bake."

Connor grinned.. " You probably shouldn't let us clean either."

Claudia got out a broom. " This is for you." she handed the broom to Abby. " And this is for you." she handed Connor a Windex and slapped the rag over his shoulder and smiled. " Merry Christmas!"

* * *

><p><strong>MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I hope you enjoyed this, I know I had fun writing it... hope you had fun reading it! I would love to here what you think in the reviews! <strong>

**Also... Cutter ships Cabby XD**

**- Love and HeartBreak21**


End file.
